bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Soaker
Soaker is a medic for the Cybernation. His suit allows even the most injured soldier to heal. Wikia Owner: EpicdudeX123 Attack: 34/100 Defense: 94/100 Speed: 78/100 Energy: 87/100 Suit Features Medaid Module- Soaker's Medaid Module loads the water he can fire out to heal allies. Water Blade- The Water Blade is not a true blade; It can only heal. Titanstrike Gauntlets- Very fragile, but strong enough to break a concrete wall. Requires repairs after three strikes. Only used in emergencies. Shield of Poseidon- An unbreakable shield, it can expand to cover a whole squad. Personality Soaker tries to help out anytime, no matter the cost. Origins Jackson Denis was the son of Mark Denis, a respected Cybernation general. During his first combat mission, Jackson was almost killed by a landmine. After the smoke cleared, his squad was completely injured. He tried to heal them, but failed. He decided to become a medic and try to avenge the lives he couldn't save. He studies for years before earning his Battle Suit. He chose to be called Soaker, utilizing water as a source for healing. Power Move Soaker does not have a Power Move. Low Power State Soaker has still to be seen in a Low Power State. Fighting Style Soaker stays defensive and uses his shield when required. Weakness Electric shocks can cause Soaker's suit to explode, with all of the water stored inside. Vulnerabilities The only way Soaker can really "survive" is with his shield. Story MEDIC!!! (Soaker vs Amp & Graviton) "Medic!" The cries of Cybernation soldiers filled Soaker's ears. Waving his Water Blade in the air, he splashed the group of soldiers with his healing water. "Thanks! Now are there any more traps?" Soaker grabbed some gravel and threw it at the walls. Three gravity traps activated, crumbling the gravel into dust. "Still more. Toss debris in front of you before proceeding." The Cybernation soldiers nodded and begin walking towards the rendezvous point. The Rogues had set up base nearby, and the Cybernation just destroyed it. The soldiers were leaving before traps activated, trapping and injuring the group. Soaker looked around for traps, before noticing a strange mark on the ground. As he kneeled, a blast of electricity hit him, blowing up his Battle Suit. Groaning, he saw two people fighting the Cybernation troops. "Damned Rogues." He tried to get up before one Rogue tossed something at him. A gravity mine ripped Soaker's Battle Suit to shreds, before blowing up in his face. Shrapnel shot through the air, blowing Soaker away. He looked down to see that his Battle Suit was nearly torn away, with only his Shield of Poseidon and one Titanstrike Gauntlet left. Looking up, he saw Amp and Graviton charging up their weapons. "You're not getting away so easily." Graviton taunted. "Shut up, you little s***. Your dumb friend led us here. I'll give my thanks." "YOU WANT A FIGHT?!?" Soaker activated his Shield, blocking Amp's blasts. "Of course. Now I'm screwed." He prepared his Titanstrike Gauntlet and lowered his shield, swinging his fist at Amp. Amp was launched into the distance. Soaker smiled before being blasted by a fully charged Gravity Cannon blast. Soaker groaned as pain overtook him, causing him to black out. Trivia *MEDIC!!! is a reference to TF2. If you are injured, you can call out "Medic!" to inform your Medic that you need healing. Category:Cybernation Category:Protector